


And Put it in Your Pocket (#201 - Smile)

by Aoife



Series: Falling Star [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Wintons, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, F/F, Manipulative Michelle, What Cost the Kingdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more than one set of lessons bundled up in the Final Address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Put it in Your Pocket (#201 - Smile)

Mike swallowed the cheshire-cat smile that tugged insistently at the corner of her lips as she stood, one person amongst all the other cadets of her class and watched the traditional final address to the Midshipmen. Unlike most of them, she'd seen this particular footage - more than once, in fact - and it had been used to teach her an entirely separate set of lessons than the one it was being used to reinforce here.

(The lessons were double edged; both sets of them. One would mourn their fallen star deeply after all, and teaching the midshipmen that sometimes the spectacular final stand was what was required had resulted in the Saganami tradition, becoming, well, a _tradition_.)

She wondered what clever Honor would make of this footage, when she saw it next year. It was kept off the tactical databases, by dint of standalone storage media. It would come at her as more of a surprise than it did for many of the midshipmen, given her father's status as a mustang. Would she see the lessons that Mike herself had been taught under all of the legend, or would she be too entranced by trying to play through the tac-problem it represented in real-time? Either, way, Mike would be the one who won ....


End file.
